


Restless Night

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Sharing a bed after a long exhausting mission, Hidan and Kakuzu hope to get a good nights sleep, and Hidan seems able to at first, but something disturbs his dreams, while Kakuzu never was able to fall asleep at all until Hidan gets closer, a lot closer.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the March Madness prompt - Only One Bed  
> Here is some ridiculous fluff, probably a bit ooc for these two in a canon setting but do I really care? Probably not. Just enjoy Hidan being the big spoon.

Words weren't needed as they fell into bed, one after the other once finished with their showers respectively; both completely and utterly exhausted after a long, but successfully completed mission. 

They each knew to stick to their own sides of the bed, not to cross the invisible line down the center. 

Hidan was asleep before his head ever hit the pillow, on his side facing Kakuzu. It was a testament of their trust in each other that Hidan could fall asleep so readily. Kakuzu usually could, as well. Except sleep seemed to elude him that night, he knew why. Their mission had brought them close to Takigakure, closer than Kakuzu had been in years and he hated how much unease he felt just being there. 

As Kakuzu lay on his back, staring at the watermarked ceiling, he allowed his eyes to drift towards Hidan once in a while and thinking how relaxed and at peace he looked in sleep. Resigned to not getting much sleep at all that night, he looked away from his sleeping partner (almost jealous of him) and back to the ugly ceiling.

* * *

A while later, a sudden movement from beside him had him peering back at his partner to find him on his back, his brows drawn together and gone was the peaceful look he had earlier.

Knowing it was likely a nightmare, about what Kakuzu would never know as Hidan never told him what plagued his dreams (and he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know either), he reached out and smoothed his hair back from his face and Hidan seemed to relax and Kakuzu was glad he hadn’t woken up. They weren’t supposed to cross the middle of the bed. Nevermind that they did sometimes, those times weren’t talked about.

After a few moments and it was clear whatever nightmare was bothering him was gone, Kakuzu turned on his side, his back to Hidan, and tried to sleep.

* * *

Right on the edge of sleep, Kakuzu tensed on feeling Hidan move again, a quiet, almost distressed sound coming from him. Before Kakuzu could turn over, an arm went around him, a warm body pressed up against his back despite the masks being there, and a leg slid between his own. He couldn’t tell if Hidan was asleep or not. He thought he had to be though. Never had Hidan done anything like that before while awake, and maybe they'd have to talk about it come morning. But that was hours away.

It felt nice to have someone so close and to be able to feel their warmth, to know that Hidan was getting some comfort out of it he would never ask for were he awake. Kakuzu couldn’t remember when the last time someone held him was, or if anyone ever had and he relaxed, little by little, back against Hidan as he finally was able to finally fall asleep, wrapped in the warmth of another person. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated <3 
> 
> Also... I may or may not be doing some of those prompts on the only one bed bingo card... and may ask for requests on it on my tumblr at some point in the near future. You can find me there @zombie-honeymoon


End file.
